Cinta tak Berdaya
by LieShin-Chan
Summary: masih belum bisa bikin summary... maaf kalau judulnya gak nyambung...


Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

"Neji!"

"hm?"

"Apa ada orang yang kau sukai?" Neji menatap Tenten yang sedang menunduk. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat sekedar mengingat siapa orang yang mungkin ia sukai.

"Hah." Neji menghela nafas berat lalu membuka kembali matanya mendapati Tenten yang masih setia menunggu jawabannya,"tentu saja." Jawabnya pelan.

"siapa?" tanya Tenten takut. Ya Tenten takut, ia takut jika orang yang Neji sukai bukanlah dirinya. Semua murid SMU Sakura tentu tahu jika Tenten begitu menyukai Neji bahkan selalu mengikuti kemanapun Neji pergi.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawab Neji ketus.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku." Tenten berujar lemah namun setelah beberapa lama tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya membuatnya kesal sekaligus berharap.

"Aku menyukaimu, apa itu belum cukup untuk membuatmu yakin bahwa siapa yang kau suka adalah urusanku?" Kali ini Tenten berteriak, tak terlalu keras namun cukup membuat anak-anak lain yang ada didekat mereka menatap heran. Neji menatap Tenten tajam tanda bahwa ia tidak suka, marah dan mungkin bosan karena ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Tenten mengucapkan kata suka padanya.

"Neji!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang gadis memanggil Neji menghentikan ketegangan yang terjadi diantara Neji dan Tenten.

"Hinata?"

"emm, bisakah kau membantuku mengerjakan soal ini?" Pinta Hinata malu-malu sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku matematika pada Neji yang langsung ia terima. Memang hanya sebentar namun Tenten jelas melihat Neji tersenyum samar pada Hinata membuatnya tak nyaman karena tiba-tiba dadanya sesak dan ada rasa benci saat melihat Hinata dan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya yang harus ia akui membuat Hinata terlihat begitu cantik bila dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

_Sampai kapan kamu_

_Slalu menyalahi hatiku_

_Tak pernah kau tahu_

_begitu sakitnya aku_

"Yang mana?"

"No 5."

"Kau masih saja payah, ayo kuajari dikelas!" Ajak Neji sambil mengacak rambut Hinata penuh sayang. Neji dan Hinatapun pergi tanpa ada satupun diantara mereka yang menyadari keberadaan Tenten. Tenten tersenyum miris lalu menundukan kepala, berusaha menyembunyikan tangisan bisunya.

_Kau anggap diriku_

_Melihatku dengan sebelah matamu_

_Dilema tuk diriku_

_Mencintaimu mengertikanmu_

Tenten duduk sendiri dibangkunya, tak bermaksud menguping hanya saja suara para binta itu terdengar begitu keras bahkan hampir memekakan telinganya.

"Wah ulang tahun yang ke 17?"Pekik Matsuri semangat.

"Umm, jadi bisakah kalian datang?' Tanya Hinata berusaha memastikan.

"Akh manis sekali, tentu saja kami akan datang!" Ucap Temari meyakinkan sambil mencubit gemas pipi Hinata yang kemerahan. Siapapun tahu Temari begitu menginginkan adik perempuan karena kedua adiknya laki-laki dengan sifat yang begitu jauh dari kata manis, maka jadilah Hinata tempat pelampiasan siscomnya.

"Hei, kau mengundang Sasuke?" tanya Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, berusaha menggoda Hinata yang kini telah menunduk malu sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya didepan dada.

"Tak usah malu, jadi sudah sejauh mana hubungan kalian? Apa dia menciumu?" Tanya Sakura setengah berbisik membuat wajah Hinata merah padam.

" te Tidak sejauh itu Sakura!" Hinata tergagap sementara Tenten yang mendengar percakapan itu mengepalkan tangannya marah. Ia membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua tangannya yang dilipat.

'kau dengar itu? Hinta manis katanya. Ya dia memang manis, lalu kenapa? Apa hanya orang seperti Hinata yang boleh mendapatkan perhatian Neji? Mengapa Hinta mengapa bukan aku yang Neji sukai? Harusnya Neji sadar Hinata hanya menyukai Sasuke sama seperti aku menyukainya, dan akan tetap begitu.' Jerit hati Tenten.

_Aku sendiri, Kusendiri lagi_

_dan memikirkanmu_

_Mungkin saja kau bukan_

_Bukanlah yang kutunggu selama ini_

"Tenten!" ia mengangkat wajahnya mendapati Hinata yang tersenyum ramah kearahnya, membuat Tenten makin marah, ia benci dengan sikap baik Hinata yang seolah tengah mengejeknya secara tidak langsung. Meski ia tahu Hinata tak salah, tapi saat ini Tenten butuh seseorang yang bisa ia benci dan hanya Hinatalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia benci.

"Datanglah!" Pintanya sambil lagi-lagi tersenyum ramah, Tenten tak menjawab tapi ia tetap menerima undangannya.

….

…

"Happy birthday!"

"Terimakasih!" Ucapan yang sama berulang-ulang terdengar diantara kerumunan orang yang terus mengelilingi Hinata. Disampingnya ada Neji yang dengan setia menemani Hinta, mungkin wajar bagi kebanyakan orang karena mereka saudara sepupu tapi tidak bagi Tenten yang mengetahui perasaan Neji pada Hinta bukanlah perasaan antar sepupu pada umumnya.

"Aku kedalam dulu!"

"Ya." Tenten mulai mendekati Hinata saat Neji tengah tak ada, awalnya dia hanya berniat mengucapkan selamat, namun melihat wajah dan penampilan Hinata yang begitu anggun membuat rasa benci menguasai hati Tenten.

"Selamat!" Ucap Tenten sambil mengulurkan tangan dan disambut ramah seperti biasa oleh Hinata, sekali lagi Tenten mengamati Hinata yang entah mengapa malah terlihat makin cantik dimatanya, membuat kebencia benar-benar menutup matanya dan,

Byur…

Tenten memejamkan matanya erat merasa bersalah dan takut, ia memang tak seharusnya bertindak sejauh itu tapi tubuh dan otaknya tak berpendapat sama dengan hatinya. Disaat seperti ini waktu malah terasa begitu lambat berputar, membuat teriakan histeris orang-orang makin jelas terdengar ditelinganya. Ia tak berani membuka matanya, melihat hasil perbuatanya menceburkan Hinata yang tak bisa berenang kekolam.

"Tolong!" Hinata berusaha berteriak dan mencapai darat yang tak juga ia temukan karena tubuhnya yang terus terbawa ketengah kolam.

"Hinata! " Teriak Neji panik.

Byur….

Sekali lagi terdengar suara seseorang mencebur kekolam, tapi bukan Neji melainkian Sasuke dia membawa tubuh Hinata kepinggir kolam. Tenten memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang dapat ia lihat adalah Neji yang terlihat menyesal dan Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri dipelukan Sasuke.

Plak….

Pipinya memanasmerasakan tamparan Neji yang begitu keras hingga membekas dipipi bahkan dihati Tenten. Tenten kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Berani sekali kau melakukan ini!" Tenten masih diam mematung, suara Neji yang murka bahkan tak sampai ketelinganya.

"Sekali lagi kau melakukan ini, nyawamu yang akan jadi bayarannya!" ancam Neji. Saat itulah pendengarannya baru berfungsi kembali, Tenten mnengadahkan kepalanya menatap mata abu Neji,' apa katanya? Apa dia bermaksud mengatakan bahwa dia akan membunuhku?' Batin Tenten makin terluka, ucapan Neji terasa lebih menyakitkan dibanding tamparannya tadi.

_Biarkan aku bersalah didepan matamu_

_Selalu kau membenarkan apa katamu_

_Cintamu membuatku_

_Sedih dan tak berdaya_

_Namun kuterlanjur cinta_

"Bisakah kalian diam , dan bantu Hinata? Sasuke mulai jengan melihat pertengkaran antara Neji dan Tenten. Neji segera mendekati Hinta meninggalkan Tenten yang masih tertegun tak percaya. Sementara Hinata yang mulai sadar berusaha memasang senyum seperti biasa.

"Jangan berteriak, itu membuatmu terlihat seperti bukan dirimu Sasuke!"

"Kau fikir ini karena siapa?"Ujar Sasuke sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata yang mengigil. Hinata tersenyum membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku tak apa-apa Neji" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Neji yang terdiam, berusaha tak peduli meski sebenarnya ia begitu terluka.

"Maaf Hinata sama!" Lirih Neji, setelah sekian lama akhirnya ucapan penuh hormat itu meluncur kembali dari bibir Neji sebagai Bunke. Tenten menatap Neji Iba, kini ia sadar Nejilah yang lebih terluka. Mungkin belum waktunya mereka bersama atau mungkin mereka memang takan pernah bersatu karena mereka adalah Neji dan Tenten. Tak ada yang tahu akankah Neji akan membuka hatinya untuk Tenten atau seberapa lama Tenten mempertahankan perasaannya pada Neji.

_Mungkin kau bukan yang bisa kumiliki_

_Selamanya….._

_Mungkin kau hanya akan menjadi mimpi_

_Selamanya…_


End file.
